First Kiss
by Jisafanfiction
Summary: A follow on to Jack and Lisa's almost kiss.


Lisa came home and felt butterflies flying through her stomach. She had always felt an attraction towards the older man who had now won her heart. It's been their first official date and she absolutely loved every detail about.

Thinking about the day made her knees go weak and her heart skip a few beats. She placed her keys on the wall, where they belonged and made her way into her kitchen, pouring herself a glass of cold water.

She leaned against the counter, slowly sipping on the glass and smiling from ear to ear. She was more than just thankful that he discovered right away that she has never went fly fishing before. She damned the price tag at first, but eventually realized he would have found out anyway.

The almost kiss in front of his family left her unsatisfied. Those lips so close to hers, his warm breath blowing past her cheek and the smell of his after shave made her want this kiss even more. She hadn't felt this close to a man since her divorce and it felt so good.

So the sudden noise which made them stop frustrated her. It had been definitely the wrong place, she knew that now, but then she just wished he had just kissed her.

She felt so comfortable around him and his obvious cluelessness at first made him even more interesting. She had tried dating a few times but the men she met had always been searching for something she wasn't ready to give.

So his obliviousness to her showing interest in him made her even more attracted to him. He hadn't been on a date for a while. It was obvious but she liked it. The two of them spend a long day together with her dropping many hints, something she hadn't done in a while.

She just felt so complete with him by her side. She knew that it was no longer just a crush. She was falling in love and she wouldn't want it any other way. The old-fashioned man stole her heart and she knew it was safe with him.

She took of her shoes and brushed her hand across her arm, where his hand had previously been. She closed her eyes and relived the moment for a while. She couldn't wait for him to call her. She debated about calling him but decided against it.

He should make the first step, she decided. She let her body fall onto her couch and closed her eyes, feeling utterly happy for the first time in months. She almost forgot the embarrassment she felt when his family saw their almost kiss.

She knew they'd be the topic of the day at the Heartland household and she didn't care. She wanted the world to know how happy she was.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. She was surprised at the sound of it, considering the late hour. She had no clue who it could be so she thought about ignoring it at first but as it ringed a second time she made her way towards the door.

She opened the door and looked into a face that had haunted her day dreams for the past few weeks. "Jack?" She asked confused. She had just said goodbye to him and now he was standing in front of her door.

There wasn't even a chance to say anything else. He just grabbed her, pulled her close and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Surprised, but definitely pleasantly, she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

The butterflies inside of her stomach were going crazy and her heart sped up quite a bit. They stood like this for a while before he broke the kiss to look into her lovely blue eyes.

Neither of them could find words to describe what they felt but both of them were sure that this felt damn good. She just placed her forehead against his and released a breath she didn't she was holding.

"What was that?" she finally said after what seemed like an eternity.

"I just couldn't wait to kiss you," he said and smiled at her widely.

"What are my employees going to think about me? Kissing random men in front of my house isn't what you'd call professional," she joked.

"Men? Is there something you want to tell me?" he said and laughed softly.

She shook her head, laughing. Her house felt like home for the first time since she moved in just because he was there with her.

"Do you want to come in for a glass of wine?" she asked, knowing her invitation sounded like more than just a glass of wine. She saw him hesitate and knew what he was thinking.

"I mean just a glass of wine. Nothing more. Just celebrating a lovely date," she said and he relaxed.

She turned around, knowing he'd follow her, and went back into her kitchen. She heard the door close behind him and footsteps finding their way into her kitchen. "Fancy," he said and looked around surprised.

"Cold and impersonal fits better," she said and handed him his glass of wine.

"Could be worse. I mean sharing a house with a bunch of curious people isn't what you'd call heaven either," he said and she knew that he was talking about the following events of their almost kiss.

"To a lovely date," she said and beamed at him widely.

"To a lovely date," he said and knew he'd marry her some day.


End file.
